


Голубой сланец (Blueschist)

by lizashi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizashi/pseuds/lizashi
Summary: Уилл и Ганнибал, филосовские разговоры о моральности, природе, красоте, разбавленные сексом на пляже. А также мужское пузико и прекрасные камушки.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Blueschist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13439064/chapters/30800961) by the gorgeous [thecountessolivia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thecountessolivia/pseuds/thecountessolivia).

Если подумать, выбор недвижимости в качестве жилья на возвышенности, у воды, возможно, покажется нелепым. В итоге же, никакое другое место и не подошло бы. Уилл счел это каким-то новым видом извращенной сентиментальности, рожденной от их спасения: желание и нужда жить в сомнительных уголках мира.  


Но вот они: в белом двухэтажном доме, построенном на обрыве, с захватывающими дух видами на океан — другой, более теплый, чем тот, который почти поглотил их навечно годом ранее. И пусть это было не единственное здание на мили вокруг, его все равно можно было считать уединенным, ведь добраться до него — та еще боль в заднице. Едва покрытая, узкая дорожка — но достаточно широкая, чтобы один автомобиль мог проехать, — откалывается от внутренней части прибережной проездной дороги и извивается, как лента, прямо до их ворот. Обветренные камни по обеим сторонам угрожают целостности покрышек и бамперов. Уровень постоянной грязи опасно достигает лодыжек. Как-то Уилл попытался проехаться на велосипеде по крутому склону дороги и почти потерял сознание на полпути вверх.  


Случайные туристы, путешествующие между курортными городками, иногда останавливаются у дороги и фотографируют колоритный дом на обрыве вдали. Уилл не против. Застенчивые или ленивые, они никогда не удосужатся проделать весь путь наверх. А вот любопытные могут, но обнаружат, что ворота заперты, обмотки скреплены, а взгляд двух недавно принятых в семью полумастифов Уилла явно недружелюбный. Если какой-то бедолага и сможет пробраться сквозь эти препятствия и встретится с хозяевами дома, — Уилл даже и думать об этом не хочет. Океан не особо придирчив к тому, что в него кидают.  


А вот со стороны океанского берега все по-другому. Там дом раскрыт широкому, дикому миру — их миру. Высокие окна вдоль накрытого крыльца выходят на многоярусный каменистый сад с выносливыми травами и суккулентами*, испещренный дорожками, соединяющимися прямо у лестницы. Лестница со своей сотней опасных ступеней падает и падает вдоль обрыва до пляжа с черным песком внизу.  


Именно на крыльце по вечерам Уилла охватывало полнейшее неверие. После долгого легкого дня он оказывался там, тихо сидящий со стаканом чего-то мягкого и хорошо выдержанного. Увенчанный миллионами звезд похоронный саван ночи опустился над скалами и волнами. Сзади него, внутри дома, сквозь высокие распахнутые окна виден яркий свет, доносится запах открытого огня и звуки фортепиано, на котором Ганнибал играет… ой, да что угодно, что придется ему по вкусу. В последнее время это была «Серенада» Шуберта**. Ноты плавно выплывали сквозь переплетения тюли, мимо крыльца и к темному океану, пока Уилл сидел и раздумывал, насколько это все невозможно и сказочно. Иногда он сотрясался от тихого смеха, пока слезы не начинали стекать по лицу. Он надеялся, что Ганнибал никогда не застанет его в таком виде.  


По утрам Уилл отправляется на пробежку по обрыву. Иногда он останавливается, чтобы вобрать в себя подвижные облака и постоянно меняющийся цвет волн, или чтобы поглядеть на какую-нибудь нагретую солнышком ящерицу, бредущую по своим делам. По возвращении домой он приветствует собак и, — что случается чаще, чем наоборот, — идет на край ступеней и рассматривает Ганнибала внизу на пляже.  


Как только Ганнибал оправился, то начал плавать почти каждый день, несмотря на погоду. Зимой в гидрокостюме, сейчас, когда позднее лето смягчило воду, — в черных плавках. Уилл обычно застает его во время последнего заплыва сквозь волны: крохотная удаленная фигурка плывущего человека под просторным безоблачным небом. Этот вид становится для Уилла причиной каждодневных трудностей: Ганнибал, кажущийся в каком бы то ни было виде таким незначительным, вызывает у него сильный приступ когнитивного диссонанса.  


Утренняя рутина заканчивается так: Уилл ждет, пока Ганнибал закончит плавать, высушится, оденется и преодолеет ступени. Наверху Ганнибал приветствует Уилла галантным поцелуем, сохраняя при этом спокойное дыхание. Подчас он приносит Уиллу подарок из подножья: перо, перламутровую ракушку, выгоревший на солнце череп какого-нибудь морского создания, а однажды — осколок того, что было или не было старинным глиняным сосудом. Уилл хранит эти дары в ящичке прикроватного комода и разглядывает их один за другим, будто это ключики к разгадке тайны.  


Нынешний день начался с отличного солнечного утра. Небо чистое, а ровные волны двигаются в размеренном ритме, как глубокое дыхание. Отчего-то Уилл решил прервать свою пробежку. Может, это просто прихоть, а, может, — спонтанное желание «поиметь» любовь Ганнибала к ритуалам. Он разворачивается обратно милю спустя, загоняет собак домой, затем направляется вниз по ступеням, к пляжу.  


Он появляется как раз вовремя и, что самое удачное, незамеченным. Ганнибал закончил свой заплыв и сидит спиной к Уиллу на груде камней, все еще скрытый от солнца в спадающей от обрыва тени. Уилл останавливается на последней ступеньке, облокачивается о склон обрыва сложенными руками и смотрит, размышляя.  


В своей прошлой жизни Ганнибал занимал главное место, всегда являясь центральным элементом своих изощрений и представлений, которые он затевал. Даже в тюрьме и уж точно во снах и сознании Уилла. Когда же они обнажили друг друга от прикрас, Ганнибал сменил шарады на зрелищность. Здесь, маленький и одинокий, практически голый под ликом скалы, что могла бы раздавить его, и пред волнами, что способны подхватить его по своей прихоти, Ганнибал — всего лишь обычный смертный хищник. Океан кишит ими и привычным для них кровопролитием.  


Когда Ганнибал выскальзывает из своих плавок, Уилл приходит в движение. Он стаскивает с себя кроссовки пальцами ног и быстро, осторожно подкрадывается по жесткому черному песку. Ближе и ближе, пока он не может протянуть руку и после небольшой паузы, чтобы насладиться моментом, кладет руку на влажную кожу на спине Ганнибала, как раз над шрамом от метки Мейсона.  


В мгновение ока на горле Уилла появляется рука, другая — на его предплечье, и тяжесть присутствия Ганнибала набрасывается на него. Уилл отпрянул на шаг назад, а потом намеренно прижался и оскалился в улыбке.  


_«Вот так_ _больше_ _похоже»_ , — думает он.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> *Суккуленты — растения, которые состоят из специальных тканей для запаса воды. Растут, в основном, в засушливых регионах. Например, почти все кактусы — суккуленты.  
> **"Вечернюю серенаду" Ф.Шуберта на фортепиано можно послушать, к примеру, тут: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YbV9chKFQog


	2. Глава 2

Уилл не может перестать улыбаться. Он мелко и ломано дышит сквозь крепкую хватку на шее. Он сомкнул обе свои ладони вокруг кисти Ганнибала.  


— Какое редкое угощение, — шепот Ганнибала доносится поверх шума волн. Он достаточно близок, чтобы Уилл мог ощутить запах солнца и соли на его коже. Тиски на горле Уилла существенно ослабляются.  


— Обычно мне как-то не хочется взбираться обратно вверх по этим ступенькам после шести потных миль, — отвечает Уилл, когда дыхание ему позволяет. — Но я все еще жду моего поцелуя.  
Ладони Ганнибала ложатся на плечи Уилла, потом идут выше до шеи, чтобы бережно удержать его лицо. Уилл получает поцелуй. Легкий и быстрый — скорее клевок — оставляет его желать большего.  


— Не бегал ты свои шесть миль. Вместо этого ты пришел сюда.  


— Ага, я пришел сюда. Чего ты такой нервный? Ты же знал, что это я.  


Ганнибал берет Уилла за руку и завлекает за собой вниз, на песок, посидеть рядом друг с другом в остатках тени, поглядывая на воду. Ветер сегодня мягче, теплее. Он танцует краткими порывами над их головами. Волны вспыхивают в лучах утреннего солнца.  


— Конечно же, я знал, что это ты. Я думаю, если бы я постарался, то смог бы учуять весь твой путь от вершины обрыва.  
Уилл слегка нахмурился и поднял одну руку, чтобы быстро понюхать себя.  


— Так плохо?  


— Гипербола, — не переживай так. Отвечая на твой вопрос: я подумал, тебе понравилось бы небольшое напоминание о моей природе.  
Уилл оглядывает Ганнибала. Он позволяет себе уставиться на его кожу. Мышцы, перекатывающиеся в его плечах, когда он наклоняется назад, опираясь на руки, изгибы длинных, стройных ног, вытянутых и согнутых перед ним. Знакомые очертания его члена. Складки мягкой плоти на его талии. Кажется, Ганнибал совсем не торопится одеваться.  


— Я раздумывал о твоей природе, когда это произошло.  


— Да? Расскажи-ка.  


— Потом. Обещаю, — Уилл наклонился и положил ладонь на живот Ганнибала. Надавил на мягкий пресс.  


— Ты снова набираешь вес. В последнее время ты выглядел излишне костлявым.  


— Это неизбежно. Зрелость редко добра к мужской талии, — говорит Ганнибал без намека на задетое самомнение. Разумеется, прикосновения Уилла и их цель намного важнее тщеславия Ганнибала. Разумеется, он лишь придвигается ближе, когда Уилл ухватывает его плоть.  


— С недавних пор ты стал пристально разглядывать мое тело. Я могу сказать точное число конкретных случаев.  


— Я должен был пристально разглядывать его многие месяцы, чтобы убедиться, что оно не умерло. Это как бы вошло в привычку.  


— Ты защищал его. Защита и желание обладать часто идут рука об руку.  


— Это желание обладать? — Уилл слегка помассировал и ущипнул, не отводя взгляда от лица Ганнибала.  


Уиллу не нужен ответ. С остатками тени от обрыва в их уединении, Ганнибал опирается на один локоть, нежась в палящих лучах солнца на постели из черного песка. Уилл ощущает первый слабый толчок возбуждения. Он не может заставить себя прервать контакт. Его рука на коже Ганнибала сворачивается в кулак и вжимается в живот Ганнибала, как в мягкую подушку. Волосы на его пупке все еще влажные и слипшиеся после плаванья. Уиллу хочется потереться о них носом.  


— Я вспомнил, как впервые заметил, что у тебя есть животик.  


Ганнибал накрыл руку Уилла своей. Его пальцы легко касаются кисти Уилла — ласково, одобрительно.  


— Оу? Когда это ты впервые заметил?  


— Твой тюремный прикид. Не знал, что на тебе есть хоть грамм жира. Думал, что ты весь сделан из… твердых углов. Это имело смысл. Твои костюмы хорошо тебя скрывали.  


— А ты помнишь, о чем подумал тогда?  


Уилл пытается собрать разрозненные воспоминания в отчетливое целое. Что поразило его тогда, поражает и теперь.  


— Я подумал о том, каким образом сформировалась эта пухлая и обыкновенная часть тебя: хотя бы частично, из мяса твоих жертв.  


Ганнибал затих ненадолго, устремив взгляд на океан. Его рука исчезла с руки Уилла, потянулась вверх, чтобы огладить шрам на его щеке.  


— Эта мысль омрачила тебя?  


— Меня омрачил факт, что это была, на клеточном уровне, работа Природы согласно ее замыслу. И не важно, откармливаешь ли ты себя человеческим мясом, или акула схватит тебя во время твоего заплыва и разорвет твой труп. Это одно и то же. Одна жизнь перетекает в другую. Как и задумано.  


Ганнибал улыбается, теперь он вновь глядит на Уилла.  


— В суровой правде Природы можно найти много прекрасного. И чем больше мы видим, тем слабее становится вуаль человеческой морали.  


Уилл водит ногтями по животу Ганнибала. Он вспоминает о стихе, что Ганнибал прочитал ему пару недель назад.  


— Да. А что тот поэт сказал о красоте? Не что иное, как начало ужаса***.  


Ганнибал наклонил голову с самодовольным и польщенным выражением, и от этого Уилл ухватился ладонью за его щеку. Он подталкивает и отодвигает его до тех пор, пока Ганнибал не оказывается на спине, пришпиленный за запястья как раз над шрамами. Он не встречает сопротивления.  


— Я бы обошелся без упоминаний о некоторой правде. Здравомыслия ради, — говорит он и протаскивает прижатые запястья Ганнибала по шершавому песку.  


Губы Ганнибала медленно растягиваются в улыбке. Он весь такой уступчивый и податливый под Уиллом: крепкие мускулы, влажные волосы на груди, свежезагорелая кожа, его мягкие части. Бери — не хочу. Солнце разглаживает его острые черты и углубляет радостные морщинки вокруг его глаз. Уилл наклоняется и целует эти линии, а затем — веки Ганнибала. Он скользит языком по контуру его губ, дразняще открывает их, чтобы облизать острые края его зубов.  


Единожды он вжимается бедрами и ощущает твердеющий жар от члена Ганнибала напротив своего. Солнце хлещет его по спине, подгоняет его.  


— Мне нравится иметь тебя так, — говорит он.  


Выдох Ганнибала, медленный и дрожащий, омывает лицо Уилла. Его руки напрягаются в хватке, — совсем немного, чтобы испытать ее силу.  


— Иметь меня как?  


— Лишенным притворства. Нет даже постели для декораций. Никаких свечей, никакого вина, — отвечает Уилл против рта Ганнибала, затем всасывает и тянет его нижнюю губу, пока та не выскальзывает. Он ослабляет свой захват и ведет ногтями по его ладоням. — Никакого чертова Шуберта.  


Он садится, чтобы оседлать бедра Ганнибала, и вбирает его вновь, — вжатого и распластавшегося на песке. Его глаза полуприкрыты и окрашены янтарным цветом в солнечном освещении. Его руки закинуты над головой, где Уилл их и оставил, а его твердый член лежит на его мягком животе. Уилл стряхивает с себя футболку и касается себя один раз сквозь шорты. Должно быть, ему понравилось это больше, чем он говорит: смазка уже просочилась сквозь ткань. Он видит, как ноздри Ганнибала на мгновение расширились.  


— Я подумываю отсосать тебе. Или попросить тебя подрочить себе, пока я смотрю. Не могу решить.  


Ганнибал тянется к Уиллу, будто хочет коснуться, потом колеблется. Его рука исчезает, и он касается себя взамен, неплотно свернутые в кольцо пальцы двигаются вверх и вниз по его члену. Он не сводит с Уилла взгляд, а его выражение лица… Уилл не может сказать точно. Уязвимое. Ожидающее.  


— Что угодно, Уилл. Делай, как пожелаешь.  


— Просто продолжай, — бубнит Уилл, потом сползает вниз по телу Ганнибала, царапаясь коленями об песок, пока не оказывается достаточно близко, чтобы Ганнибал направил свой член ему в рот. Уилл наклоняется и со вздохом водит губами по щели туда-сюда, окрашивая их первыми каплями смазки. Он смотрит вверх, убеждаясь, что Ганнибал смотрит. В прикосновении Ганнибала нет ни малейшей дрожи, когда его палец касается губ Уилла, чтобы размазать по ним скользкую блестящую жидкость. Уилл вылизывает его дочиста.  


— Видел бы ты сейчас свои глаза в этом свете, — тихо говорит Ганнибал. А потом он откидывает голову назад, ведь Уилл убирает его руку, крепко ухватывая его член за основание, и с нажимом проводит языком по головке. Ганнибал на вкус как океан: горячий и соленый, и горьковатый, и Уилл не может этим насытиться. Он глубоко вдыхает и со стоном насаживается ртом на всю длину члена Ганнибала. Головка утыкается в горло и остается там, пока Уилл не начинает задыхаться. Выпускает его, чтобы вдохнуть, а потом снова и снова повторяет, пока глаза не пощипывает от слез. Ганнибал под ним не может лежать смирно. Он извивается, выгибается, пальцы впиваются в песок. Уилл хотел бы видеть его лицо, но ему достаточно вздувшихся жил и глубоких заглотов в горло.  


Уилл отстраняется, дыша с трудом и хватая ртом воздух. Его бедра трутся о песок, а кожа липкая от пота. Он тянется вниз свободной рукой, стаскивает шорты и отпихивает их.  


— Уилл. Если ты… — Ганнибал смотрит вверх, и его слова пробиваются между запинающимся дыханием. — Если ты хочешь коснуться себя. Масло. Там.  


Уилл рыскает в поисках бутылочки с маслом для загара около сумки Ганнибала и открывает со щелчком крышечку. Он садится и разливает пахнущую слизкую жидкость прямо на стоящий член Ганнибала, а потом и на свой. Он снова двигается вверх и обвивает ладонь вокруг них обоих, все резче и резче дразня и потирая большим пальцем головки.  


— Хотел бы я знать, что ты принес эту штуку, — выдыхает он, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Ганнибала. — Я бы трахнул тебя здесь.  


Ганнибал завлекает его в поцелуй, скользя пальцами в волосах Уилла, глубоко проникая языком в его рот.  


— Вечером. Возвращайся сюда со мной. Возьми меня в воде, если захочешь.  


Уилл кивает с коротким, вибрирующим смешком, а потом погружается обратно в поцелуй. Он крепко зажмуривается и жестко дрочит им обоим — слишком жестко — сквозь жаркую скользкую смесь пота, масла и смазки. Наслаждение набирает обороты до тех пор, пока не остается ни одной мысли, — только трение песка и теплой липкой кожи, только вкус Ганнибала и тяжелые вздохи на его губах, рука Ганнибала на его заднице, впивающаяся ногтями и ускоряющая его. На его горле снова появляется рука, душит его стоны, тянет его вниз. У Уилла кружится голова, и он кончает тяжело и обильно против члена Ганнибала, сражаясь за воздух. Он не может остановить свой кулак, даже когда морщится от излишней чувствительности, пока не ощущает горячую сперму Ганнибала на своих пальцах.  


А потом остаются только их два расслабленных дыхания и два их уставших тела, переплетенные друг с другом под просторным пустым небом.

***

Когда океан омывает их тела дочиста, они дремлют на песке.  


Солнце быстро приближается к зениту. Пройдет немного времени, прежде чем им придется встать и исчезнуть от его взгляда. Кроме того, никто из них не завтракал, и жалобное урчание в животе Уилла перекрывает шум волн.  


Уилл неохотно садится и вытряхивает песок из шорт.  


— Забыл спросить. Ты достал мне что-нибудь сегодня?  


— Твой подарок. Естественно. Достал, на самом деле. — Ганнибал потянулся к своей сумке с полотенцем и сменной одеждой внутри. — Дай руку, пожалуйста.  


Уилл закрыл глаза и протянул ладонь. Там оказалось что-то круглое шершавое и прохладное. Он смотрит и видит кусочек камня, размером чуть больше его большого пальца. Скошенный, покрытый отметинами, будто его сбил мимо пролетающий астероид, он окрашен таким количеством оттенков голубого, сколько Уилл видел в переменчивом небе над ним. Он тихо охает и касается камешка.  


— Голубой сланец****, полагаю, — говорит Ганнибал. — Нашел его в останках нашего общего обрыва. Этот обломок — исключительный в своем цвете.  


Уилл скептически смеется:  


— Голубой сланец. А это, случайно, не метаморфит*****? Его истинная сущность формируется от сильной жары и давления?  
Ганнибал уставился на Уилла, как будто удивленный.  


— Формируется в нечто вполне прекрасное, ты так не думаешь?  


Уилл погладил большим пальцем жесткий камушек, перевернул его в своей ладони. Он действительно прекрасен.  


— Только ты бы дал мне метафорический метаморфит, Ганнибал.  


Ганнибал замер на мгновение, потом подался вперед, чтобы коснуться брови Уилла поцелуем. Он поднимается и начинает одеваться.  


— Временами ты открываешь пласты значений в моих действиях, прежде чем у моего собственного подсознания появляется возможность наверстать.  


Уилл моргнул.  


— Правда? Так… почему ты мне подарил это в первую очередь?  


Ганнибал не смотрит на Уилла, когда отвечает.  


— Цвета напомнили мне о твоих глазах.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Цитата из «Дуинских элегий» Р. М. Рильке: «Ведь что красота, как не начало ужаса в мере, в какой мы ещё выдержим».
> 
> ****Сланцы выглядят вот [так](http://cimioutdoored.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/08/Screen-Shot-2017-08-08-at-3.46.22-PM.png).
> 
> *****Метаморфиты, или метаморфические горные породы образуются в толще земной коры под воздействием высокой температуры или давления, влияния воды или газа, падений астероидов или взрывов.


End file.
